Ramen Covered Sasuke
by Teppen
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanatory. SasuNaruSasu.Yaoi boyxboy.


"Sasuke…so…good."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto moaned. Naruto kept moaning Sasuke's name in sweet ecstasy. Sasuke passed his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto continued to moan his lover's name faster and faster.

"Hmmm?" The ends of Sasuke's lips curled.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in almost a whisper.

Sasuke's knees began to buckle. His heart raced as he watched the hot blonde in front of him. He felt his cock twitch a little as he heard such sexy moans coming from Naruto. "Why do your moans sound so hot?" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Well in my defense your ramen tastes delicious." Naruto responded

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. He looked at the blonde and smirked. Sasuke walked smoothly towards Naruto. Once he was next to him, Sasuke leaned and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"How about I give you a reason to moan." Sasuke purred, making Naruto shuffle a bit in his chair.

Naruto took another bite of his ramen. That was when it hit him. Naruto's face lit up and he gave Sasuke an evil grin.

"Cover yourself in ramen and maybe I'll consider it." Naruto snickered

Sasuke jumped back and shot Naruto an angry glare. This glare usually scared most people, but Naruto has received it so many times it doesn't even faze him anymore. Naruto just sat there and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. It took a couple of moments of silence to let Sasuke cool down a bit. Sasuke pushed his lover away in sheer disgust.

"I'm not covering myself in ramen ok." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Naruto jumped out of his chair, onto Sasuke making him fall on the floor. Sasuke cursed at Naruto. Naruto begged and begged and begged for Sasuke to try it just one time. Seeing that there was no way Naruto was giving up, Sasuke just gave in. Naruto jumped off of Sasuke yelling in victory. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up from the floor.

* * *

Naruto had Sasuke cook up some more ramen before they went to bed. Naruto was anxious to try something new.

When Sasuke was finished making more bowls of ramen he set them on the table. Naruto grinned at the ramen in delight.

"Ok. Now take off your clothes and lay on the table." Naruto ordered

Sasuke growled and did as he was told. He laid on the table wearing nothing but his underwear, saying that Naruto had to work his way there and that he had too much pride and what-not. Naruto slightly pouted and just worked with what he had. The blonde trailed ramen from Sasuke's neck down to his bellybutton. Naruto stared at Sasuke like he was food and was starving, which freaked Sasuke out a bit.

Naruto continued trailing ramen all over Sasuke's body until he was almost completely covered. He sat back down in his chair continued staring at Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed after what seemed like forever.

The blonde began sucking on Sasuke's skin occasionally nipping it leaving little red marks. Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked on his skin. It only took a couple of second to get most of the taste of ramen off of Sasuke, which was expectable coming from Naruto. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's underwear seeing his cock poke out. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke's underwear down to his ankles. He reached over to the bowl and poured ramen all over Sasuke's length and crotch. Naruto then wrapped some on the noodles around Sasuke's cock.

"Hehe, ramen covered dick." Naruto childishly muttered

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered in reply to Naruto

Naruto smile stupidly and leaned down to suck sasuke's length. He swirled his tongue around tasting both ramen and pre sperm. Sasuke desperately wanted to moan, but kept quiet. He didn't want the blonde to hear him moan for having ramen being sucked off his cock, though it did really feel good.

Once Naruto had sucking off all the ramen he climbed onto the table and kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Naruto's neck. He sat up and pushed Naruto down onto the table.

"Wai-wait, what the hell. I'm supposed to be on top."

"What."

Sasuke laughed at Naruto. "You really think I'd be bottom." Sasuke continued laughing, "Ohhh you've got another thing coming."

Sasuke ripped off Naruto's clothing. Naruto kept whining over wanting to be on top, but was silenced by quite a forceful kiss Sasuke gave him. The blonde turned red and was completely dazed as if Sasuke's lips were some kind of drug (which they probably were but you know…).

Sasuke smirked at the sight of Naruto. Sasuke quickly positioned himself on Naruto's ass. Naruto was quickly out of his daze by now.

"Wait aren't you going to prepare me!" Naruto exclaimed

"No."

"Why?"

"This is what you get for thinking I'd be bottom."

"Prideful teme."

Naruto immediately began fighting back yelling no, but Sasuke was able to convince him. "Don't worry it'll feel good." He assured him. Naruto stopped fighting and trusted his teme.

Again Sasuke positioned himself. He pushed slowly into Naruto's ass. He waited till Naruto gave him consent to start pushing in and out. Sasuke increased his speed with every thrust. Naruto groaned a bit from the pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke almost immediately received another moan as Sasuke found his prostate. He continued assaulting Naruto's prostate.

"Sasuke, faster." Naruto pleaded

Sasuke did as he was told. He leaned down and kissed his partner a bit violently. Sasuke began pumping Naruto's cock in synch with his thrusting.

"Sasuke, I'm- ahhhh." Naruto came all over his and Sasuke's chests. After a few thrusts Sasuke moaned as he reached his climax.

They went for at least three more long rounds of sex before they called it a night. More like it was by that time Naruto passed out from so much fucking.

As Naruto was fast asleep on the table, Sasuke was just there taking deep breaths. Who knew he would get so turned on for having ramen sucked off of him? Sasuke decided that they would have sex like this more often. Except Naruto would be the one covered in ramen. Whether he liked it or not.


End file.
